Your Pleasure and Mine
by skybluepainter
Summary: Two shot smut. Contains bondage.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic lie draped sideways on the sofa, absentmindedly flicking channels with his outstretched hand. He ignored Shadow as he walked into the living room, only to be surprised when said hedgehog took hold of his wrist, yanking him up and off the couch.

"Huh-what?" Sonic said, as he was dragged towards the stairs, dropping the remote in the process. Stumbling up the stairs behind his counterpart, the blue hedgehog finally found his voice, "What's wrong, Shad?"

"Just follow," Shadow said, not removing his grasp on the peach wrist. He led him into his bedroom, releasing his hold to close the door behind them. Sonic stared at him questioningly as Shadow knelt next to the bed and began reaching under it, apparently looking for something. Noticing Sonic just standing there, Shadow told him to sit. Sonic made a questioning face, but came forward and sat on the bed anyway.

As Shadow continued his search, Sonic calmly tapped his fingers on his knees waiting for the other to explain why he had brought him in there. Shadow's head then reappeared from under the bed, a simple brown box in hand. "Put this on the pillows," he instructed, simultaneously tossing the container at Sonic.

Sonic caught the box on reflex before he could even let out a fumbling, "Whoa-kay." Shadow returned to his search under the bed while Sonic crawled on his knees to the headboard. As he leaned down to place the box down, his vision suddenly went black as something shoved his face down into the pillows. He didn't hear the faint metallic clicks that followed. When the hand that had been holding him removed itself from the back of his head, the blue speedster shot up, gasping for air. He knew that Shadow was responsible. He shot the now standing black hedgehog a look and spat, "What the hell was that for!"

Ignoring him, Shadow grabbed the box, dropped it on the floor, and slid it back under the bed with his foot. He looked at Sonic who was still making an angry face. The slightest tease of a smile showed on the elder's face. "It's amazing how much you let your guard down sometimes."

The blue hedgehog scrunched up his nose at the possible insult. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that you're an idiot," Shadow said matter-of-factly, as he walked back along the bed, heading for the dresser.

"Jerk," Sonic mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. He tried to get off the bed but found his hands held fast. He looked down to see two pairs of hand cuffs chaining him to the headboard. "What the…?" He tugged at the bindings, finding that they didn't give in the least. _Why the hell does Shad have these? _Sonic thought. "Shad?" he asked slowly. "What's going on?"

He could see Shadow fishing in one of the higher dresser drawers. "Nothing you need to worry about." At that moment, Sonic saw him pull out what looked to be a squeeze tube.

Sonic started getting a bad feeling as he straightened himself into a sitting position the best he could with the cuffs. "Um, Shad?" he asked nervously. "What is that?"

The black hedgehog turned around and calmly looked at Sonic. "I'll give you one guess."

Realization began to dawn on the blue one's face as he subconsciously started to move away from the other. But he caught himself, letting out a poor excuse of a self-assured laugh, "Okay, you're crazy if you think I'm just gonna sit here!"

Shadow simply blinked. "It's not like you have much of a choice," he said as he approached the bed.

Sonic shrunk back further, pulling up his knees. When Shadow got close enough, he kicked him right in the stomach, launching him backwards. Shadow collided into the dresser with a grunt. Sonic pinned his ears and shot him a warning look that said '_Try that again'_.

Shadow exhaled through his nose, clenching his unseen teeth together in annoyance. He picked up the plastic tube that he had dropped and momentarily stuck it in his head quills before striding back to the bed like nothing happened. Seeing no outward change on the dark one's face and not knowing what else to do, Sonic froze in place as Shadow climbed over the foot of the bed and steadily towards him. His face now way too close, Sonic's wide eyes saw the black hedgehog smile slightly. One hand came up and held his chin still. Red eyes locked with his green ones before saying, "We're going to have a bit of fun."

* * *

'Dread' wasn't the word. 'Apprehensive' wasn't strong enough. And he'd be damned to admit that he was 'scared'. Whatever he felt didn't really matter when Shadow suddenly grabbed Sonic's waist, turned him around, and pulled him away from the headboard. Sonic tried to stand on his knees to take a swing but found that he couldn't. The cuffs had been pulled taut enough so there was only enough chain to support himself with his hands but not enough to pull back. And he couldn't move forward with Shadow's super-strength grip around his waist. He was stuck…on all fours.

Starting to panic, he tried turning his head to see Shadow, but couldn't with his large head quills hanging over his shoulders. _Man, so this is how carriage horses feel_, he thought. Sonic could feel that Shadow was now holding him still with just one arm as he reached back into his head quills for the previously dropped article. Though his ears were pinned, they twitched toward the sound of a cap being opened. His breathing increased a bit. "Shad? Shadow? Let's talk about this, yeah?" he said nervously, his voice higher pitched than normal.

"Too late for that," Shadow mumbled in a bored tone, as he removed the glove of his unrestricting hand with his teeth. Then he switched arms to remove the other. He could feel Sonic tensing under his grip, no doubt going into survival mode as to how to escape the situation. _Not that it'll change anything_, he thought to himself. "Do us both a favor and calm yourself. Otherwise, this is going to be a hell of a lot less enjoyable," he exhaled.

A nervous chuckle escaped Sonic. "You expect me to be _calm_!" The following giggles had a touch of hysteria to them. The blue hedgehog could feel the other leaning over him. Shadow firmly wrapped his arms around his waist, essentially hugging him. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Sonic trembled in silence.

Shadow silently watched his counterpart. He knew the other was scared. He loosened his embrace, though not fully releasing his hold around the other's waist. Using his hand, he gently took hold of a blue tail. Sonic subconsciously froze, holding his breath. Shadow gave a minute smile at his reaction before he began to knead the short projection between his thumb and forefinger, slowly working his way from the base to the tip and back again. He repeated this action several times.

Sonic tried moving away from the touch. It felt weird and the blue hedgehog didn't know how to deal with it, but his wiggling only made the feeling intensify. He couldn't describe it. It wasn't a bad feeling but…He didn't know _what _it was. He started to pant as a light blush came to his face. "Shadow, what are you doing?" he asked, barely containing the whining moan that was crawling its way up his throat.

Shadow ignored his question and continued his ministration. He could hear the chains of the cuffs clink softly as the other squirmed from the feeling, saw as his fingers clenched the sheets, saw blue ears submissively collapse, and he smiled to himself when he noticed the slight pink tint to those ears.

Sonic gave one last coherent attempt to pull away before one of his arms gave out. His mind was hazy, only vaguely aware of the strangely ticklish, wave-like sensation radiating from the tip of his tail up to the tips of his ears. He didn't respond when a hand firmly, and deliberately, ran up his back.

Shadow stopped his hand just between Sonic's shoulder blades and, leaning forward, gently pressed down on him until the blue one lowered his head and chest to the bed. Shadow was surprised at how far gone the other was to let himself be manipulated with such little effort. He slowly removed his grip around Sonic's waist to use both hands to knead the other's shoulders. If Sonic was lax now, he was going to turn into a puddle in a minute.

* * *

Back relaxed and eyes glazed over, Sonic's breathing had become more regular and he growled contentedly as he drifted further and further into fuzzy bliss. Unable to support his now limp body, his legs gave out, dropping him into a position which only gave Shadow more access to his back. His head lolled to the side as he breathed heavily, neither aware he was salivating.

Figuring that the blue one was fully out of it, Shadow stopped his massage and righted himself. He grabbed the lube and applied a generous amount to his now erect phallus. Sonic was still in his own world so he had to lift his hips up for alignment. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed in. He was only an inch in when he felt Sonic stirring. He froze his movement, bracing blue the hips as Sonic groaned. Sonic was half dazed and didn't know why he'd come out of his stupor. Shadow took this moment to push further.

Light came to the blue one's eyes as his brain started processing what he was feeling. Sonic's face contorted into discomfort as he tried to move away from the pressure he felt below his tail. As Shadow continued to go further, Sonic snapped awake and cried out, "Shad, stop!"

"Sonic, I'm almost done. Just calm yourself," the other reassured. He placed a hand on the other's back.

Sonic panted heavily, fighting to stay still as the other continued to advance, Shadow's caresses doing little to soothe him. Dropping his head, he gave a heavy sigh as Shadow's hips made full contact with his own. They stayed that way for a moment, Shadow using both his hands to steady Sonic while the other concentrated on trying to relax.

A deep, stiff sigh came from the blue shoulders. "You…You can move now," he said.

And so Shadow began to move. Sonic didn't try to hold in his groans. The pace started excruciatingly slow but built up over minutes to a steady rhythm. During these minutes, Sonic had shifted again, his forehead now pinned down his crossed arms.

Shadow grunted with each thrust, watching Sonic crumble beneath him. He heard the sounds of his partner's breathing; was hypnotized by the sway of his now sweat-streaked back; was urged closer to the edge as the other pushed back against him. He couldn't take it anymore! Again he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other.

Sonic could feel the pressure mounting and started to moan loudly in time with Shadow. One felt ready to explode while the other felt like he'd be ripped apart. With a few more harsh thrusts, "GAHHH!" both came together. Breathing hard, Shadow's hold loosened slightly but the two stayed in their respective positions.

With a heavy exhale, Shadow removed himself from Sonic and got off the bed. Sonic made an indistinct sound as he righted himself to a kneeled, sitting position. Shadow walked around to the headboard while removing a key from his head quills and undid the cuffs. Sonic's breathing was slowing down but he still had a faint blush on his face and glow in his eyes as he watched Shadow turn away and lazily toss the key into a nightstand drawer. Before the other could turn to fully face him again, Sonic flung himself on the black one in a sloppy hug around his neck. All his strength was gone so he simply hung there with knees on the bed and face on white chest fur, his interlocked fingers the only thing keeping him in place. Getting over his surprise of the sudden show of affection, Shadow gladly returned the gesture. They both inhaled the other's scent.

"I can hear you, Shad," Sonic mumbled tiredly, pointing out the other's purrs, which was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

"As I, you," the black one replied, using his body to push the other back until he lay on the bed.

Sonic tiredly snickered as Shadow climbed over him. "I don't think I can do a round two." His eyes were already half closed.

"I wasn't planning on it." Shadow smiled, leaning in to take the other's lips in a gentle kiss. Though he was clearly spent, Sonic returned the kiss. Shadow moved down to nestle more kisses on his blue neck. But halfway down a peach chest, a black ear heard the sound of a soft snore. He raised his head up and smiled lovingly at his other half. He shifted the unconscious blue hedgehog on the bed before retrieving a spare blanket to drape over him which was then followed by a black hedgehog climbing under to join him in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The online article "40+ Bondage Positions" by ASI BDSM was used as reference. Warning: Contains nudity but nothing extreme.

A/N: This chapter contains a good helping of masochism, but no blood.

* * *

Shadow woke with a groan.

…Something was off…He couldn't open his eyes.

It took him a moment to realize he was blindfolded. _And_ he wasn't lying down but sitting upright. He sighed to himself, _What did Sonic do this time?_

"Morning, sleepyhead." His ears swiveled towards the voice.

Shadow exhaled. "What is this, Faker?" he grumbled.

"Nothin'," Sonic trolled, as he ran a finger up a black spine.

Shadow unconsciously arched his back away from the surprise touch but found he couldn't go far. He could feel two lines across his chest. He tried, unsuccessfully, to move his arms. _Lovely_, he thought sarcastically. Fully awake now, he could tell the lines, ropes, or whatever they were, were holding his wrists behind his neck with his elbows above his head. He tried leaning forward to get leverage in loosening them but felt something holding him back. He suspected it was another rope from the pull upward behind his wrists; It was probably tethering him upright. _Faker's getting ballsy. _"Sonic, as much as I love the idea of where this is headed, I don't have the time. I have to go to work," he tried to get up but couldn't move his legs, finding them bound in a kneeling position beneath him. He let out a frustrated sigh. He heard a few small giggles. His ears followed the sound while Sonic had begun circling him.

"I already called you in sick. It's payback time and you're not getting away."

Shadow smirked to himself. "Didn't think you missed me so much," he teased. He felt a jab in his side and grunted, "Ow."

"_Anyway_, I did some reading and thought it'd be nice to try something new. It combines Bunny Ears and Frogtie. So, _basically_…" Sonic came to a stop in front of Shadow and pointed his finger in his face (not that he could see it), "No standing for you." Shadow clicked his tongue. Sonic grinned and trailed another finger up Shadow's side, past his shoulder, to his elbow and back, black fur rising from the ticklish sensation. Shadow growled and again failed to withdraw from his hand. Sonic knew Shadow wasn't big on being touched. It made him jumpy…in a good way. Plus, also being forced into a submissive role was pissing him off just like he'd planned; a frustrated Shadow was way more fun to tease. His breathing was becoming slightly faster due to his compromised position. "So what should I do first, hmm?" Sonic hinted. Shadow had a good poker face most of the time, but if you knew the right buttons to push, like Sonic, then you could get reactions never seen otherwise. "Let's see…maybe here," Sonic touched the top of his left thigh. Shadow's ears perked. Sonic smiled and removed his hand. Then he got an idea how to really mess with him…"Or maybe _here_…," he touched Shadow's neck on his right side.

Shadow very slightly jumped, growling a half-hearted warning. He knew the other was only teasing him but he wasn't ready for alternating areas; it was like getting a jump scare from a spot he wasn't expecting. Normally, he wouldn't mind the unpredictable, but right now he was blindfolded.

Sonic got to his knees, leaned in, and kissed under Shadow's jaw. The black hedgehog immediately bared his neck for more access. Sonic muffled a giggle into his neck, closing his emerald eyes while he ran his fingers through Shadow's soft, white chest fur. Shadow's legs fidgeted, unable to move from their position. "You're so tense, Shad," Sonic said as he ran his hands up through the white fur, into black, halfway up his arms, and back down along Shadow's sides, before stopping at his hips. All throughout, Shadow's breathing was unsteady. And when peach hands slid down his ticklish sides he couldn't help but stiffen, flexing his abs. He exhaled through his nose when the hands finally stopped and Sonic pulled back. He was struggling to keep his face straight; a mild blush showing. If Sonic didn't have his hands on him, he wouldn't have noticed his light shaking. Sonic gently smiled and kissed the elder hedgehog, letting his hands slowly fall down to the top of Shadow's thighs. Leaning forward so most of his weight was on his hands, Sonic deepened the kiss while his thumbs did circles on Shadow's inner thighs, sliding dangerously close to his partner's private quarters. A minute or two of his efforts rewarded him with the tiniest reveal from a black sheath. Needing air, Sonic broke the kiss and withdrew. He looked at Shadow as he panted for breath, seeing the deeper blush on the other. Satisfied, Sonic stood and walked a few steps away from Shadow. He grabbed the still burning cigarette he had waiting on a table and walked back over to Shadow. He stood behind the other, reminding himself that Shadow enjoyed this sort of thing. Sonic took a deep, determined breath before forcefully pressing the hot ash into one of Shadow's bound palms.

Shadow's fingers flared open before clinching back closed as he inhaled with a long hiss, followed by a humming laugh. "Mmm-hmmhmmhmm! DAMN!" Sonic watched as Shadow's whole body shook with his reaction. Shadow slumped forward and let out a heavy sigh through his teeth; his black ears drooping to the sides.

"Enjoyed that did you?" Sonic asked in feigned enjoyment. He'd keep up his part of the act when necessary, if only to please his other half.

Shadow chuckled. "Didn't think you had it in you." Sonic playfully kneed him in the back, "Ow."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," he said, as he returned to his position in front of the other.

"So it seems," Shadow replied, sitting back up as the burn began healing.

"_Now_ what should we do?"

"I could use another kiss," Shadow replied with a goofy smirk on his face. It made Sonic chuckle.

"Geez. You're such a dork," he said as he leaned in to kiss him. Peach hands reached up, entangling themselves in black quills as he deepened the kiss. All that could be heard was their increasingly ragged breathing between bouts and the faint straining of ropes. Sonic removed his hands from Shadow's head to wrap his arms around the back of his shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together. Shadow groaned into the kiss when he felt a furred knee worm its way up against his hard-on. Suddenly, Sonic growled and broke the kiss. "I can't wait anymore!"

It wasn't a second later that Shadow gasped when he felt Sonic's mouth envelop his member. Blushing furiously, Shadow began to pant from the sensation, his limbs shaking with weakness as Sonic continued working on him. Frustrated that he couldn't grab Sonic's blue quills, Shadow strained against the ropes. "Ugh! Sonic, I can't do anything like this!"

"I got it." Sonic sat upright. He reached into his quills and pulled out a hunting knife which he used to cut the rope tethering Shadow upright. "_There_!" he said, dropping the knife, as he leaned hard into Shadow to topple him over onto his back. Shadow laughed at his partner's frenzy. Sonic placed his hands on Shadow's stomach and used his legs to raise himself up to Shadow's tip and then, breathlessly, lowered himself down his length, receiving a pleasured grunt from the one below him. He repeated the action several times before finding his rhythm.

The dark hedgehog was still upset that he couldn't do more than meet him half way. He didn't like Sonic doing all the work. His still bound hands fidgeted behind his head, wanting to grab ahold of his partner. Sonic took notice of his sour face and smiled knowingly through his panting. "It's _fi_ne, Shad," he huffed out, his voice unintentionally cracking when he hit a certain spot. But Shadow still struggled with the ropes, growling to himself. To preoccupy him again, Sonic moved his hands to either side of Shadow's shoulders to continue their make-out session. But it only made Shadow want to grab him more. Sonic paused, sighing next to a black ear and said, "Stubborn bastard…," which was followed by the distinct icy sting of a blade running up Shadow's exposed arm.

"Shit…" Shadow hissed through his teeth. Sonic noticed the tiniest upward curl of his lover's lips as he cursed.

Seeing that his stunt had adequately distracted Shadow, he decided to take it up a notch. "What do you want, Shad?" he asked as seductively as he could while continuing his rut. Shadow sighed out a 'more.' Sonic smirked and leaned forward, hovering his head over Shadow's, "More what?"

His flustered other seemed to struggle with his words before blurting out, "Damn it, CUT ME!"

While surprised, Sonic didn't stop. He quickly twisted himself enough to grab the knife he'd dropped earlier and held it lightly, but securely, in his hand. He let his lust and want to please his partner take over as he started his game. "You mean like… this!" He made a quick swipe of the blade across a black abdomen. Shadow let out a shout. "Ormaybelikethis!" Another slice and shout. "Or maybe even _this_!" He let the blade run deeply, diagonally across from a lower rib to just below the chest ropes. With each cut, Sonic's mind blurred as he felt Shadow swell within him.

Shadow didn't think he could get any harder. He was so satisfied by Sonic's little show, he no longer felt the need to grab the blue one. Sonic again tossed the knife aside, now riding him hard and fast as he focused on reaching his end. Shadow was happy to just enjoy the feeling of Sonic's heat surrounding him.

"Shadow! I'm…I'm cumming!" the blue one shouted.

Shadow was already close and, as his partner climaxed, he felt soft walls squeeze him. He arched his back. He felt the familiar pressure forming just below his naval and a crazy thought came to him. "Choke me!" Sonic didn't hesitate and grabbed his black neck. Shadow came a second later, filling the other as white was spilled onto his black abdomen. Only once the initial wave crashed did Sonic release his hold on Shadow's neck, lightly collapsing onto his lover's chest as they both caught their breaths. He then removed himself from Shadow and proceeded to untie him, starting with his legs. He got behind Shadow to remove the blindfold before untying his arms. Shadow sighed as he lowered and then slowly flexed his stiff arms. He turned to see Sonic kneeling next to him.

"So…," the blue one gently questioned.

"That was good," the dark one replied, with an amused expression. Sonic smiled, proud that he could make the other happy.


End file.
